Pigeon Pete
Pete, also known as Pigeon Pete, is a character in the 2012 TV series. He is a friendly mutant pigeon who first appears in The Gauntlet, and is an ally of April O'Neil and the Turtles, and later a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. Biography ''Battle for New York Pete is first seen attacking a Kraangdroid for a piece of bread as he helps the Mighty Mutanimals save the turtles from the kraang after they rescued two humans the Kraang had found, captured and were preparing to mutate. They then talk and go back to the Mutanimals' lair (unaware that the Kraang were following them). They are then introduced to their benefactor (who is Jack J. Kurtzman who survived the invasion). Jack then reveals what the Kraang are planning and states that they all must work together which results in all of them arguing and fighting. Suddenly the Kraang with some [[Biotroids] show up and break in as they begin to attack them all. Jack is shot and injured in the process as he tries to retrieve a disc with the info on it much to everyone (especially Pete's) despair. Leatherhead grabs Jack and everyone retreats back to the turtles' (temporary) lair, Antonio's Pizza-Rama. They then decide to team up and stop the Kraang's plan (which is to launch a giant rocket full of mutagen into the earth and mutate the entire planet). They then show up at the launch site and launch a ground attack on the Kraang which is a perfect distraction for the turtles who use their latest invention the Turtle Blimp. Despite their best efforts, Kraang Subprime (who apparently survived his supposed death in the invasion) manages to launch the rocket. Luckily, Donatello manages to reset the coordinates and sends the rocket to the sun and they all glide to safety. Pete is suddenly shot at Subprime's Irma head which Slash destroys. The Kraang then retreat and the two teams celebrate their victory. They all then head to TCRI to enter Dimension X and save the mutated humans. Pete alongside the other Mutanimals get into TCRI and break into the room where the portal is located as they fight through the Kraang. They manage to open the portal for the turtles on the outside who enter Dimension X. Suddenly they are ambushed by Mrs. Campbell along with some Irmabots and Biotroids. All in the team are captured (Pete is taken down by some of the Irmabots in the process) and the portal is deactivated which leaves the turtles trapped on the other side. They are all then placed in a glass cage which they manage to escape from with help from Dr. Tyler Rockwell (who uses his telekinetic abilities to help free them). They then begin to attack the Kraang again (this time being the winners) and reopen the portal. They then help teleport the humans back to earth after the turtles de-mutate them all and the turtles themselves shortly afterwards. They then appear alongside the turtles on some rooftops after saving the city (with the humans free, de-mutated and returned, the power restored and finally the Kraang defeated). They all then begin to compliment each other for working together and their plan. They all then celebrate and shout "Booyakasha". Annihilation Earth! ''To be added. Trivia *Pete loves bread, esp. sourdough. Later, Michelangelo introduces him to leftover pizza crusts, which he loves just as much. Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pigeons Category:Mutant Pigeons Category:Males Category:Flight Category:Blue Hair Category:Yellow Eyes